1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer peripherals and, particularly, to a computer mouse requiring no support surface and an operational method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of the main input devices for a computer, computer mice have become an inseparable part of desktop computer systems. A standard mouse requires a support surface, which may not always be convenient. 3D mice require no support surface, however, are relatively expensive.